Is It Ever Really Over?
by greenLoVe
Summary: First fan fic. Veronica is somewhere far from Neptune and Logan is well, somewhere. Will they end up together in the end and have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I honestly, don't know where I am going with this story. This officially my first fic. I don't expect many to like this, but I hope for some feedback to tell me what I should work on and tell me what I am doing wrong. Please&thank you very much, my loves!

**Summary (so far): **Logan and Veronica aren't together due to their _'differences',_ but let's cross our fingers for LoVe to happen eventually. This is after Season 1 for sure, and maybe Season 2 also? I'm sorry if this story is confusing.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing except for my imagination and creativity or lack of. (:

Veronica's p.o.v.

"Are you there?" asked Sara taking her eyes away from the movie we were watching.

"Yeah. Wow, Collin Farrell is such a hottie!" I answered quickly hoping to not look as pathetic as I feel at the moment.

"Are you sure everything is okay? You look like you were thinking about something more than just Collin Farrell."

"What are you talking about? I'm totally fine." I respond trying to look unconcern by playing with the DVD cover and not making eye contact. _Way to not sound suspicious at all, Mars._

"So this urgent movie night that we rarely have unless either one of us has important men issues that needs to be discussed has nothing to do with what you were just thinking about?" questioned Sara.

_I know we've been good friends for a while, but how does she know me this well? Am I starting to lose my touch? I was so good at hiding these type of things before.  
_

"Is it that obvious?" I ask in defeat while flopping face down onto the couch covering my face with the pillow.

Veronica was never the one to cry because of a boy or stay home pining away next to the phone waiting for that special someone to call. She was better than that. She was now a grown woman living by herself in a big city. She didn't need anyone. She was perfectly fine until she heard the news about Logan. He was finally getting married to a beautiful brunette who had an inheritance worth more than anything Veronica would ever own.

"Here's the ice cream, I think you might need it more."

"… yeah, I do."

"We can talk about this later after the movie because right now we are missing the part where he takes off his shirt!" I laugh at what she says and try to focus less on my problems at the moment and more on the hot stud stripping off his shirt on the screen.

_Well, nothing like watching a sexy guy take off his shirt and eating ice cream to cheer a gal up._

_Earlier that morning_

_"Well that's life for ya." I say to my dog, Twixie while putting the tabloid on the coffee table. "I don't know why I'm surprise."_

_I ly down on the couch thinking about what I read in the magazine of Ms. Ashley Madison also known as Miss Texas who looked and was probably worth a fortune. Yeah, she seemed like Logan's type. Suddenly, I felt something cold licking my face and just like that I snapped back to reality. "Who needs men when I have woman's best friend?" I say as I wipe the slobber off my face laughing and hugging Twixie._

**_I guess we weren't meant to be after all._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I honestly, don't know where I am going with this story. This officially my first fic. I don't expect many to like this, but I hope for some feedback to tell me what I should work on and tell me what I am doing wrong. Please&thank you very much, my loves!

**Summary (so far): **Logan and Veronica aren't together due to their _'differences',_ but let's cross our fingers for LoVe to happen eventually. This is after Season 1 for sure, and maybe Season 2 also?

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing except for my imagination and creativity or lack of. (:

"Veronica your late!" I look and turn around and see Dave. _You've got to be kidding me. _Dave can be described in so many ways such as the scum I scrape off of my shoe or how about the mosquito that never stops bugging you until you finally smack it.

"Actually, I'm early. I don't work until another hour or so." I say hoping to end the conversation there and walk away. I am so not in the mood to waste energy trying to hold myself back from strangling the damn guy.

"Then why the hell are you here? You couldn't get enough of me and my sexiness could you?" he asked. _Look at him smiling at me. He thinks he is top of the notch. Boy, would I love to take that silly smile off his face once and for all. _

"Well, I thought why not start my day early with you, my love." I reply in my sweetest voice. _If he wants to play. Two can play that game. Whatever he is trying to pull I'm ready to beat him, that is what I do everyday. It's even written in my agenda.  
_

He had it in for me since the first day I started working here. Getting moved up to a higher position was getting harder for him due to the fact that I became his competition for every promotion available. When it came to working with Dave, you got to keep your guard up.

"Aww, I love it when you suck up to me." he said sarcastically while trying to get access to the files on the computer. _I don't know why he doesn't just click on the link on the desktop someone should tell him so he doesn't waste his time and that someone will not be me because that would be nice. We learn to never play nice in the office.  
_

"Anything to make you happy." I laugh and give him my fakest smile.

"Well if you wanted to make me really happy you would do much more than just suck up to me." he said with an evil grin waggling his eyebrow.

"Hmm I don't know… rain check?" I reply while tapping the bottom of my chin pretending to be in deep thought about this proposition.

_Here I am working at my desk reading paper work that never seems to end. What is with people writing long letters to editors? I'm starting to think I should have taken that extra hour of sleep because right now I think I could use a nice nap. I think I might just close my eyes for a few seconds._

"You didn't think I would find out did you!" I look up startled by the voice and the hand handing me coffee.

_Excuse me? What did I do this time?_ "So what's got your panties in a twist?" I mumble as I turn around from my chair while taking a sip of my coffee.

"I heard you were here early just to flirt with Dave." she says in a cheerful tone. A little too cheerful, for me especially at this time in the morning.

I nearly spit my coffee all over the papers. _Me and Dave? Like that'll ever happen._ "I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

"You heard me, missy. Are we crushing on co-workers now?" she said nudging on my the arm and leaning in to give me a wink.

_I definitely should of taken that extra hour of rest. _ "Hmm of course because me and Dave really just hit it off on the first day." I deadpan hoping she would drop the subject.

"Hey, things like that happen a lot. I know tons of people that didn't click at first and then the next thing I knew they were talking about marriage."

"Well, I think it is safe to say there will be no marriage proposals anytime soon." _Yeah Sara, I knew people like that. That was how me and Logan are or at least were. Ugh, Veronica stop thinking about him. GET. OVER. IT. He moved on. Maybe you should too._

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Writer's Note: I'm wondering if you would rather have Logan be the reason or Veronica the reason they didn't work?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I honestly, don't know where I am going with this story. This officially my first fic. I don't expect many to like this, but I hope for some feedback to tell me what I should work on and tell me what I am doing wrong. Please&thank you very much, my loves!  
**Summary (so far):** Logan and Veronica aren't together due to their 'differences', but let's cross our fingers for LoVe to happen eventually. This is after Season 1 for sure, and maybe Season 2 also?  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my imagination and creativity or lack of. (:

"I'm glad he finally found someone."

"Who?" I ask while putting down the paper in my hands.

"You know who Veronica." says Sara as she points to my bulletin board containing pictures of every single love one of mine including Logan's picture.

"Oh… yeah." _Aren't we suppose to be doing work and not exchanging gossip?  
_  
"He didn't seem like the type to settle down though, you know." _ Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please tell me we aren't going to spend the rest of the day talking about him. I had enough thinking about him for practically the last two days. _

"Maybe people change." I say hoping I was wrong, very wrong.

"Seems like it."

"Is something bothering you, Veronica? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you okay?" said someone who I found had a hand on my shoulder. 

"Umm yeah. I'm just feeling a little woozy." "Dave? What are you still doing here?"

"Working overtime." he mentions with a concerned face. He obviously saw me earlier pale and heading towards the bathroom. _Came to rub it in, Dave?  
_  
"Raking up the extra points with the boss, huh?" I say with a smirk.

"I guess you could call it that or you could say it is another way of earning more money to take extravagant women like yourself out to dinners that they are accustom to." he retorted.

"You know, Dave. If I didn't know better. I think that you wanted to ask me out to dinner."

"I always knew you were the smart one. So how bout Luigi?" he asked hoping for a yes. _ I never thought Dave even liked me like that or even liked me at all. I thought we were archenemies. This week has been filled with loads of surprises.  
_  
"Look Dave, you are a nice guy… wait did you just say Luigi?"

"Yes I did."

_3 months later_

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for coming with me to the airport." I tell him while tugging on his arm lightly and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. _It truly did mean a lot to me. I wish I didn't have to leave right now. We were finally getting somewhere in our relationship and it felt so good.  
_  
"I hope everything goes fine with your father and Alicia's baby." (a/n: I like them as a pairing so I just added them in. hehe.)

"Me too. I can't believe I am going to be a big sis!" I start laughing at the absurd idea not noticing him absorbing every detail of me. He starts to gaze at my face and tucks the strand of hair hanging out of my ponytail behind my ear. I begin to get a weird feeling now. "I love your laugh." _ Oh thank God, I thought he was about to say something else. _ "I love you everything about you. I love you."

I stand there silent for what may seem like eternity. Then I hear my flight number get called and scramble to get my stuff together. "Well that's my flight. "I'll call you when I land." I say mumbling and scampering away.

-------------------------------  
**author's note:** I'm trying to get some interaction with other characters which is why she is going back to Neptune. And yes, I have no idea where I am going with this. Tell me what you think. Be harsh if you have to. I'll try to get another chapter up by tonight. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**** I honestly, don't know where I am going with this story. This officially my first fic. Anyways, this chapter is just more about catching up with who and where Veronica has been for the last few years. It also has a flashback. Sorry, but this chapter is going to be a little bit more shorter than the others.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my imagination and creativity or lack of. (:

I arrive at the Mars/Fennel resident a little nervous not knowing what the house and people inside were going to act around me. After all, it's been quite a while since I've seen anyone and people have a habit of changing these days. I walk in and am astonished at how it made me feel so at home. I didn't know until then that I was truly homesick. I stared at the pictures on the wall and it just made me want to cry. I missed everyone. I can't believe I am going to say this but, I missed Neptune.

"So how does it feel being a twenty-five year old living in big bad New York on her own?"

I turn around looking to see who said that. "Wallace!" I squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Who else do you think it would be Supafly?" _Hah. He hasn't called me that since high school. The memories keep flooding back._

"I missed you! How's that leg of yours holding up?" Wallace was injured during one of his basketball games and had to go through therapy to get back on his feet. It was sad because it was at the peak of his college career.

We start walking upstairs to find the room I would be staying in and couldn't help but find it funny how we're catching up and making small talk. We always use to talk everyday and tell each other everything. It's weird how things can change just by someone moving away. You just lose touch with everyone and sometimes yourself.

"It's aight. How's the new job of yours at the New York Times? You no longer have to be the crazy intern running errands and buying people coffee."

"Better than I thought it would be." I say in triumph after trying to guess which door led to my guest room.

I originally never thought about writing. I was more of a photographer rather than the one who wrote the top story. I had such a great life. I had a wonderful family that kept growing, wonderful friends, and a fabulous boyfriend. What more could I of wanted?

_flashback _

_"Ronnie baby, do you think you could give me a hand." Logan said while trying to find out how to turn on the washing machine and what type of detergent to use. Logan was trying the whole living on his own without the luxurious use of maids doing all his chores and cleaning up after him.  
_

_"I'll give you more than a hand, Babe." I say while grabbing the soap and pressing the button for the washer to begin._

_ I learned to never let Logan do laundry without supervision after the slight mix up with his colors and whites. He was walking around the place in pink socks for weeks._

_"Mmmm" Logan mumbles as he starts presses me against the washer and making a little pathof kisses down my neck.  
_

_"I have something to say to you though. It'll just be a minute."_

_"Uh huh. I knew something was up" He pulls back and lifts me on top of the washer and is now standing in between my legs.  
_

_"I don't want you to get mad though. Okay?"  
_

_"Dang it, Veronica. Just rip the damn band aide off and let's get it over with because I'm really liking that cute outfit you got on there." I could tell he was getting impatient. He wanted a little more action rather than talking.  
_

_"IwasaskedtogoandworkasaninterinNewYork. Please don't me angry." I say closing my eyes waiting for him to start yelling at me.  
_

_He stared straight into my eyes. "And you said no right?"  
_

_I look at my hands trying not to meet his gaze. "Not exactly."  
_

_"Veronica, I thought we were going to work on our relationship before making any big changes and you moving to New York is a big change." He was right. I did agree to that which made it ten times worse to bring this up. I shouldn't of even said anything.  
_

_"I know, I know. I just thought that... " I say it with a hint of hope which now no longer exists do to the fact that I just might of ruined the best thing I had going for me.  
_

_He put his forehead against mine. "But if you really feel this is a calling then maybe we could work it out."_

_**At that moment, I couldn't help but think I had the most amazing boyfriend on the planet.  
**_

-----------------------  
**Author's note: **I hope this chapter clarified some questions and didn't seem too rushed. Don't forget to leave some feedback. I welcome any suggestions, criticism whether good or bad, and just anything you want to say to me. **Thanks** for reading and thanks to all that have left reviews. It means a lot that you took the time to read and leave comments. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Hopefully this chapter is satisfying. **

**Note: **I honestly, don't know where I am going with this story. This officially my first fic. I'm pretty much inexperienced so if you have criticism... feel free to tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing except for my imagination and creativity or lack of. (:

_**flashback **_

_The two have been lying in bed for hours. They did that a lot lately. Neither wanted the other to step out of bed and into the real world._

_"Do you love me?" mumbled a sleepy Logan._

_"Logan, you know I do." whispered Veronica._

_"You never tell me. You've only told me once since we've been together." said Logan. Now he was laying on his side facing Veronica so that he could look into her eyes._

_"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just enjoy our time together before I figure out what I'm going to do about the job offer." Veronica tried cuddling into his chest hoping to avoid any conversation that would end up in another argument like all the other times._

_"I don't get it, Veronica. I've done all I could to try and satisfy you. I cleaned up my act. You tell me to jump. I ask you how high. Why won't you just say it, those three little words." Logan's frustration was beginning to show. Logan took every opportunity to tell her how much he loved her. He just wished she would try to also every once in a while.  
_

_"I just-- it's complicated." replied a very confused Veronica wondering how they got on the subject. __How complicated it is? Just say it. It's easy. I. Love. You. See you said it in your head, Veronica. Just say it out loud. _

_"I get that you say you love me, but it shouldn't be that hard to actually say those words." Logan said flat out hoping to get his point out and in the open. Logan always tried to discuss his feelings with Veronica trusting that it would improve their relationship. All it seemed to do was push them further apart._

_"I can't believe we are talking about this. It's stupid." mumbled Veronica._

_"No, it's stupid that you won't tell me how you feel." Now Logan was getting up from his earlier position on the bed and now sitting at the edge of the bed._

_"It's not easy. I just don't want to regret anything…. Wait that came out wrong!" said Veronica who was now feeling a pang of guilt._

_"This is ridiculous. It's either you love me or you don't." yelled Logan. She could tell his heart was breaking by how his voice broke a little with each word he spoke out loud._

_"That's not the point." argued Veronica. "Shouldn't being with you be enough?"  
_

_"I get it… you don't trust me, right? asked Logan._

_"Logan…" pleaded Veronica. She got up to the bed and tried to get closer to him attempting to close the space in between them.  
Logan stepped back. "I've tried, Veronica. I waited for you. I did all I could and I still wasn't good enough for you. Do you even know how it felt all through our relationship? I gave you all I could emotionally and physically. I gave myself to you. You choose to give me bits and pieces." He was now at the edge of tears._

_Veronica just sat in silence speechless as the love of her life left the room. She had no idea how much Logan gave up during their relationship._

_  
_

_**One week later.**_

_Knock on the door_

_Veronica was now at the front door of Logan's apartment. She has no idea how she got there. All she knew was that she had to tell Logan how she felt. _

_'This is awkward at all' thought Veronica. _

_"Uh, hey." answered Logan.  
_

_"Hi. Look, I just came by to tell you that I've came to my decision." said Veronica.  
_

_She wasn't making eye contact with him which gave him the hunch that she obviously was going to stay. __He knew what they had or at least could have had was too good to be true._

_"You're leaving, huh?" asked Logan who didn't act surprised at all.  
_

_"See, this is the reason I'm here."_

_"You came to tell me to my face just to see my reaction? Thanks for salting the wounds. Well, I hope you have a safe flight." replied Logan who was just about to close the door on her face._

_"Do you want me to stay? I mean, if you want I could. We could give us a try again." asked Veronica who wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. She just hoped whatever came out of her mouth was enough to get him to take her back._

_"Do you really want to try and end up like how we are again? Veronica, we aren't right for each other. What we have is unhealthy. We want more than what we can get from each other. Not to mention that even if you did stay you would resent me for not letting you take the job and let's not even talk about the whole long distant relationship."_

_"So what exactly are you trying to say?" asked Veronica._

_"We're over."_

_For the first time, Veronica was lost. She didn't know what just happened. Logan was right though. She couldn't give him what he needed and she wasn't about to open herself up to anyone. She's been hurt by too many people to just let someone in.  
_

**a/n: **I know. It's angst and corny. I just felt like spilling my emotions out into writing. I hoped everyone liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **I honestly, don't know where I am going with this story. This officially my first fic. I don't expect many to like this, but I hope for some feedback to tell me what I should work on and tell me what I am doing wrong. Please&thank you very much, my loves!  
**Summary (so far):** Logan and Veronica aren't together due to their 'differences', but let's cross our fingers for LoVe to happen eventually. This is after Season 1 for sure, and maybe Season 2 also? More of a future fic.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my imagination and creativity or lack of. (:

Wallace and I sit down on the couch and get comfortable. We talked for half an hour with the occasional pauses.

"Where were you a second ago?" asked Wallace curiously.

"I was just thinking." I replied as I snapped out of my gaze. _Being in Neptune can do that to a girl. Old memories and feeling rising to the surface._

"Been doing a lot of that huh?"

"I guess you could say that. I can't believe how much has changed within this year. Our parents got married. Now they're having a baby. I'm going to be a big sister…"

"…You and Logan broke up this year also. You two were practically connected at the hip." said Wallace in a discreet tone.

"Logan didn't want to be with me anymore. He made it perfectly clear when he closed the door on in face." I said bitterly.

"Veronica, you broke his heart. " _Yeah, I was there so I think I would know that I broke his heart. Way to make me feel guilty, Wallace. Aren't you suppose to be making me feel better instead of taking me onto a guilt trip.  
_

"He broke mine too." I replied trying not to sound too hurt. The truth was Veronica was still hung up on Logan. Logan Echolls was never someone you could expect to forget over night. She wouldn't let anyone know that, not even Logan. It was too much and she just started a new relationship. She didn't have time to think about the what ifs when it came to Logan.

"You left him."

"He broke up with me."

"He didn't want you to leave." _He broke up with me. I'm pretty sure that meant he didn't want me around anymore.  
_

"Well, then he should of said something."

"You hurt him." _We always get hurt. That's how our lives work.  
_

"When did you and Logan become BFFs? Is there something you're not telling me." I say smirking at him while quirking up one eyebrow.

"I'm telling you how it _is_ from a friend's perspective. After you two started dating I guess he just rubbed off me... he's not a bad guy. I could see what you kind of saw in him. We're actually pretty good friends now... " he says sincerely._ I haven't talked the break up nor was I planning on ever talking about it. This is going to be a long day._

"You mean _was_. I'm sure Logan is over whatever we had. After all, he finally got what he wanted. He's in LA living in the fast lane and from what I've heard, he's engaged. He's starting a new life…"

"Veronica, he's just on the rebound. He's hurting." _I wish I could believe that. Boy, do I wish.  
_

"Wallace, I'm not sure when Logan's love life became your concern, but you don't need to sugar coat it for me. I'm a big girl. Plus, he looks happy." _Almost too happy. Karma's a bitch, Veronica.  
_

"I really wish you would call him. It's been almost a year. If there's one thing I know...You may have hurt him but I'm sure he'd love to hear from you. You two were friends at one point." _Yeah, but not without having some type of romantic relationship tied in other than that we was always a psychotic jackass to me.  
_

"Maybe." _I wish I could believe you, Wallace… but why would he want to talk to me? I messed up big time._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

This was going to be awkward. Talking to exes were never my forte. Even talking to my current boyfriend isn't going too well ever since he said those three little words.

"Hi." I say wishing I would have gotten his voicemail instead. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Logan. When did I become such a girl?  
_

"Ronnie?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah, it's me Logan"

"How'd you get my number?" questioned a very suspicious Logan.

"Well… Wallace wanted me to call you and he gave me your new number."

"Right. Wow, it's been a while." _Almost a year_. "How is the new job?" _So I guess we're going to act civil?_

"It's been really great. I was suppose to be an intern but after a few weeks they asked me to stay permanently… but that's not exactly why I called. I just wanted to apologize for how things ended between us before I left. "

"oh." replied a surprised Logan.

"It was selfish of me to have just left like that." I say why I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt._ Thank gawd, we weren't talked face to face otherwise he'd be able to see what a nervous wreck I am._

"Listen, I don't want things to be bitter between us…" he says.

"Yeah, I know. I mean… just because we can't be lovers doesn't mean we can be friends right?" I say teasingly trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess."

"Well I just wanted to let you know I was in the area and that I heard about your engagement. I'm really happy for you.

"Actually ---" started Logan but was suddenly cut off by Veronica.

"Hey, someone from work is calling me. I'll see you around. k?" I say as I see on the caller ID that it's my boss calling about an article I'm suppose to be doing research for.

"Uh yeah but wait…"

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

**author note: **I'm sorry I haven't updated. I personally, feel sad whenever I read a really good fic but the author doesn't update (although I understand real life does get in the way and plus writing is hobby so its not exactly first priority). I haven't written in a while and I feel like this chapter was... what's the word? Awkward. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I hope that this helps people who need their daily VM fic fix... because I know I can't stand going without my daily fix.


End file.
